


Draft

by Juanaye



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-客家话
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanaye/pseuds/Juanaye





	Draft

拱廊，花园，中庭，宴客厅，满地狼藉，他们没有再碰到任何人。  
只有郑云龙的卧室里还是从前光景。

“父亲顺利出海了么。”郑云龙问。  
奴隶叛军势如破竹，终于围攻了海岛。岛上的贵族政权虚撑两日，一夜之间分崩离析，郑云龙的父亲带着亲眷们仓皇出逃。  
“元老一行逃至港口，被起义军截住了。”阿云嘎告诉他这个消息。  
愤怒的奴隶们不会放过任何一个贵族，后果不言自明。  
郑云龙眼中不见波澜，他拉着阿云嘎，在刺绣的软榻上跪坐好。  
耳畔还有残存不绝的哭喊声。  
——他圣人声明远播的父亲，在逃亡前，为了泄愤，也为了根除后患，下令处死了这座宅子里所有的奴隶。  
整场屠杀、逃亡发生时，郑云龙把阿云嘎锁在卧室里，缠着他在床榻间欢好，对外面发生的事避之不见。贵族们带走了所有能带上的珠宝珍馐，金银器具，还有不计其数的艺术品，而好像所有人都不约而同地忘记了他们二人的存在，任由他们留在了这里，自生自灭。  
郑云龙在家中年纪最小，是他那个位高权重的父亲从另一座岛屿带回来的私生子。他生来就有与这里格格不入的东方面孔。传言，他的母亲是一位来自东方的奴隶。郑云龙身份尴尬，身体又特殊，对于他的家族来说像隐疾一般难以启齿，对外秘而不宣，鲜少有人知道他的存在，血亲也只是维持疏离的表面关系。因此没有人会在生死攸关时顾念他的性命，和他的奴隶阿云嘎。

卧室墙上的壁画风情万种，淫靡不堪，曾经在上流阶层中风靡一时，后来渐渐为人所不齿，没有人像郑云龙一样坦诚地将这种欣赏保留在家宅之中，只有去了豪华的公共浴室和妓院，才屈尊降驾地偷偷多看上两眼。  
画上绘着酒神节的狂欢盛景，祭祀巴克斯的男男女女，无论身份，都赤身裸体，甚至连同动物和神明，伏在葡萄架下，绫罗堆砌的卧榻上，或者巨大的珠蚌里，亲吻，做爱，纵情享受美酒与性。  
阿云嘎站在他面前，由着郑云龙卸去他的腹甲，再一圈圈解开缠腰巾和兽革皮裙，脸颊贴上他的下腹，留恋地蹭了蹭那里的烙印。

“你是我的财产。”烙铁烙在这里时，郑云龙这样宣布。  
每一个奴隶的归属都记录在籍，阿云嘎是唯一一个被烙上这个符号的人。  
烙印图案和郑云龙佩戴的戒指章上的图样相同，都是象征郑云龙名字的符号，一枚标准的希腊回纹。  
在这样色情的位置，烙上属于奴隶的印记，像是要给再往下一点的性器官标示主权。  
阿云嘎掰起正捧玩他阴茎那人的下巴，让他不得不从跪姿中仰视自己，“你想好了？”  
“不确定，”郑云龙探出灵巧的舌尖，尝试着舔了舔垂在他唇峰上的巨物头部，“我不一定能吞得下它。  
“但总得留点回忆，让你记住这个慷慨的主人。”  
说罢，温软湿润的唇舌裹了上来。

阿云嘎头皮一阵炸裂般的酥麻，强忍下立刻就肏开他喉咙的冲动。  
郑云龙从没使用过口腔取悦他。  
被塞了满嘴的郑云龙也不好受，薄薄的嘴唇撑得浑圆，眼角崩出了泪花。雄劲的麝味骤然入侵他口腔的每个角落，将通往这具宝藏身体深处的又一处甜美入口强势地据为己有。  
郑云龙呜咽着吞吐，技巧生涩，搅弄出滋咕水声。阿云嘎的欲望在他口中迅速苏醒，惊人地胀大，他的舌头被侵入的异物顶得无处可逃，龟头弹触到上颌，将他瘦窄的两腮顶出起起伏伏的圆润弧度。  
窒息感让世界变得沉重而缓钝，强烈的干呕欲望又反复刺激着郑云龙的神经，阿云嘎小腹上属于他的烙印充斥在郑云龙的视野里，退开又逼近，骤缩复而放大，目眩神晕中仿佛在真实地回旋、流动。  
那是东方的云。阿云嘎记得郑云龙曾这样告诉他。永恒，流动，周而复始，生生不息。  
阿云嘎像是嫌他吞得不够深，发力扣住他的后脑勺，往自己的屌上压，尽可能深地开拓他的口穴，插入更紧窄的喉管。那里和他的肠道一样，柔软，温润，放荡，对阿云嘎热情地敞开怀抱。郑云龙的牙齿细小，远不如他身体里的其他骨骼那么舒展宽大，有种幼嫩的美感，令阿云嘎萌生出错觉，仿佛回到了他刚被郑云龙买回来的时候，他肏弄的还是那个发育尚未完全的少年。

一波一波射进他嘴里，直到郑云龙完成了吞咽，阿云嘎才在余韵中拔了出来。郑云龙躲闪不及，粘稠的精液抽出一丝，从睫毛挂到鼻尖，又从鼻尖滴落到唇瓣上。  
阿云嘎钳捏住郑云龙的下颌，拿指肚剐掉他唇角的白浊，蹭到他还微张着的嘴边。郑云龙会意地伸出小舌，舔了去。  
“你的嘴巴和舌头无与伦比，值得被刻在床头。”阿云嘎眼里隐隐有笑意。  
阿云嘎在侮辱他，郑云龙听得很明白。只有娼妓们为了招揽客人才会把擅长的花样刻在床头。他跌坐在双腿上，慢吞吞喘着气。阿云嘎刚才填他填得太满，又肏得太急，过度缺氧使郑云龙两颊酡红，眼睛醉朦朦的。他张开手指，慢慢舔舐掉指缝尖残留的粘液。  
“来不及了，”郑云龙不紧不慢地舔了圈上唇，“刻在我的墓碑上吧。下面就写，这里埋葬着酒神巴克斯的信徒，阿云嘎的婊子。”

阿云嘎紧盯他猫儿样慢条斯理的动作，口干舌燥，将他拦腰扛上了床，仰面放倒。  
郑云龙斜睨着他，将阿云嘎的东西一点一点咽下去，双脚像是要阻止阿云嘎打搅他的美餐似的，抵在阿云嘎半勃的阴茎上。  
他伸手去触碰阿云嘎的脸。眉骨那里有个伤疤，将阿云嘎粗黑的眉尾斩断成两截。郑云龙捧起阿云嘎高耸的颧骨，抚弄那处凹凸不平的疤痕，一场风暴镶在他深邃的眼窝里。  
“你的眼睛，还和我在废弃剧院见到你时一样。”郑云龙很是欣慰。  
明明是鼎盛的圆形斗兽场，人山人海，只有郑云龙一直称它为荒芜的剧院遗址。

贵族们赶去看远征军新俘获回来的异族战神。  
斗兽场内杀气白热，黄土漫天飞扬，和着冲天的血腥味。场中央横倒了十七具角斗士的尸身，两头猛兽围绕场地的边缘兜转，不敢靠近。  
只阿云嘎一人还活着，身着银色盔甲，明晃晃地立于尸堆中，犹如血泊里沸腾的水银。  
阿云嘎杀死了和他一同被俘来的十七个勇士，在他们沦落为斗兽场里贵族们的娱乐之前。  
“他们至死都是自由人。”阿云嘎手持利刃，用异族语言悲壮地宣告。十七个人，都是他的战士，扈从，兄弟。他满脸血迹斑驳，眼里有火有风，电闪雷鸣。  
郑云龙一眼便相中了。  
阿云嘎也在抬头的瞬间就注意到了观众席上的这个人。他带着雕刻精美的黄金面具，一头黑发在众多昂贵的金色假发中异常显眼。满场的看客被场下的血腥杀戮点燃，爆发出山呼海啸的喝彩声，手舞足蹈，只有那个人仿佛置身于人们被满足的暴力幻想之外，沉静地坐着，金色面具下透出隐隐的悲凉。  
阿云嘎只看到了他。

刚射过一次，阿云嘎胯间那物什竟然还硬着，凶器一样。  
阿云嘎从未松懈利刃，郑云龙如释重负地想，很快也要用来解脱他了。  
无论身份再如何零落，贵族始终是贵族。郑云龙的皮肤常年被温泉水浸润，双脚用乳香保养得当。足尖轻轻踩弄，搓磨，感受阿云嘎喷张的血脉。阿云嘎捉着他的脚踝，抚摸他白皙的脚背，覆上来的软嫩脚心中有片湿滑凉意。跪坐在脚上为阿云嘎口交时，郑云龙自己也吹过了一波。  
阿云嘎捂着那几颗作乱的脚趾豆，让郑云龙滑腻的春水濡湿阴茎，为再次进入他做准备。  
他顺着郑云龙的脚踝、腿肚一寸寸摸上去，撩开他的托加长袍。郑云龙从不效仿其他贵族穿隆重的紫色，总是身着白色托加，从头到尾裹得严严实实，藏起脚踝上缠绕的蛇形踝镯，圣洁如处子。  
三日来他们近乎疯狂地做爱。在床榻，在廊柱边，在花园的果树荫，在温热的浴池水中，在大理石雕塑的碎块上，在每一处他们一时兴起的地方。郑云龙裹到脚踝的白袍之下早已不着寸缕，随时被阿云嘎掀开，就是一阵凶横的顶弄。  
推起雪白的长袍，袍边停在了大腿与躯干交汇的地方，半遮半掩，恰到好处地垂盖住他的私秘部位，像他们过往无数次做爱时那样。

奴隶不被允许直视主人全裸的身体。  
更重要的是，那里隐藏着郑云龙最深秽的秘密。

他们最初的性体验不是那么愉快。  
郑云龙赞美阿云嘎的身体，生殖崇拜者眼里，阿云嘎就是普里阿波斯*。而阿云嘎听不懂他的神话故事，无法同他交流，只是埋头苦干。  
为了让阿云嘎明白只可以进入后穴的规矩，郑云龙被弄得欲仙欲死时还不得不分出神志，在阿云嘎每次企图脱光他触碰他的女阴时收紧锁铐，用小鞭子抽打他。  
直到他教阿云嘎学会这里的语言。

阿云嘎手指拨开郑云龙熟稔情爱的肛口，戳刺着按了按，被使用过度的褶皱软黏诱人，还有些肿胀的触感，尝到熟悉的指腹时又讨好地吮了上来。满意地勾抹出里面滑腻的汁水，混着从女花淌下的蜜液，郑云龙圆润的屁股已经湿得不成样子。后穴本不该对欢愉如此敏感，是阿云嘎常年不懈的耕耘和浇灌，活生生将那里肏成了一处肥沃的性器官。  
他把郑云龙的长腿盘在腰间，破开肛口，顶了进去。  
明明早就被肏得轻车熟路了，每次吞入阿云嘎的巨物，郑云龙还是不免难耐地闷哼出声。  
“这么喜欢吗，”阿云嘎问他，语句里早已听不出异族的音调，“你的小屁股不知廉耻得像个荡妇。”

所有的淫词艳语都是郑云龙教会他的。  
除此之外，郑云龙也会给他念诗，念古典戏剧里大段大段的对白，像郑云龙的老师曾为郑云龙做的那样。  
郑云龙的家庭教师是位年迈的奴隶，被蓄奴商人从行省掳来。阿云嘎听郑云龙回忆过他，他教郑云龙音乐，哲学，会带他观察晨曦中院墙上停驻的飞鸟，在下雨的傍晚给他念戏剧抄本或者写英雄的冗长史诗。他的死亡得到了施暴的贵族七枚金币的赔偿。郑云龙用之打造了两样金器。一只橄榄枝叶图样的臂镯，他一直戴在右臂。还有阿云嘎初见他时的那张面具，上面刻了一张浮夸到不自然的笑脸。郑云龙的老师说，悲剧演员演出时会戴上面具。

阿云嘎绷起手铐间的铁链，把白嫩的臀肉勒得饱绽。他的皮肤粗粝，一身的伤疤，茧，筋肉，血脉，都研磨在郑云龙乳酪般滑腻的肌肤上。柔软的白袍堆在郑云龙腰间，像一只洁白的天鹅栖在他小腹，也正循着原始的律动，插入他、冲撞他，享用郑云龙流露出纯洁肉欲的身体。  
郑云龙脚勾住阿云嘎的脖子，手扶在阿云嘎手臂刚劲的肌理上，完全被肏出了母羊的痴态，双目失焦，伸出舌尖哀哀地叫，肠肉黏糊糊地裹住那根逞凶的肉棒，好像浑然不觉自己正在被狠厉地贯穿。  
阿云嘎搂起他的一捧鬓发，仿佛郑云龙的头颅两侧真的生出了一双毛茸茸的羊耳朵，软耷耷地被他揉捏在手里，和相连的那副躯体一样顺从，任他蹂躏。  
他们会被艺术家凿刻在大理石上——郑云龙忽地生出这个念头——效仿那尊交媾的潘神与羊*，成为又一座臭名昭著的淫乐雕塑，流传后世。

阿云嘎射在他深处，他们离得那么近，身体嵌在身体里，唇颊相距只在鼻息之间，但郑云龙知道，阿云嘎不会吻他。

他们的关系一片空白时，郑云龙试图用性去填补。似乎只有被阿云嘎压在身下填满时，他才是不孤独的。现在阿云嘎如他所愿把他肏成了个为阿云嘎而生的鸡巴套子，余韵徐歇，阿云嘎还在他身体里，郑云龙却无法避免地感到一种更深刻的孤独。  
即使重来一次，骄矜的小贵族，和愤懑的奴隶，也还是只能通过性占有彼此。宿命是个迷宫，无论多少弯绕，郑云龙早明白它只有一个出口，一种结局，只是阿云嘎出现以后，他才想能在其中周游得更久些。

“接你的人快到了吧。”郑云龙说。  
阿云嘎望了眼窗外，火光越来越近了。  
“天亮以后。”阿云嘎说。  
郑云龙想了想，有点遗憾。  
“被你操了这么久，我好像依然对你知之甚少。”  
无数个夜晚，他们沉默共度。即使掌握了陌生语言的吐字发音，阿云嘎也是寡言的，床下话比床上更少。  
“告诉我一些关于你的秘密，”郑云龙要求道，“至少，让我带一些有价值的东西进坟墓里。”  
阿云嘎看着他，默许了他的提问。  
郑云龙思索了一会儿，开口问了个最基本的。  
“你出生在哪一天？”  
“以后，”阿云嘎答，“就是今天。”  
郑云龙轻轻点了下头。  
“你还有家人吗。真正意义上的那种。”  
“没有了。”  
“念给你的诗里，最喜欢哪一首。”  
“《我忠于密涅瓦》。”  
“……”  
那是郑云龙酒醉后写的。密涅瓦是月亮的女神，也代表战争。她守护所有的作家，演员，音乐家。

“……杀死那十七个人时，在想什么。”  
阿云嘎眸色黯了黯，沉默片刻道，“什么也不能想。”  
郑云龙几不可闻地叹了口气。  
“所以，我把你买回来做我的奴隶，恨我吗。”  
“恨。”阿云嘎如实相告。  
郑云龙没为自己辩解，合上了眼。  
“你的家乡，”他又问，“草原是什么样的。”  
阿云嘎露出了一瞬柔软的神色。  
“我曾想过，有朝一日带你回去看看。”  
郑云龙惨然地勾了下唇角。  
“给我唱一支你家乡的歌谣吧。”  
阿云嘎回忆了片刻，给他哼了段无词的曲调。雄浑，辽阔，有海一样一望无际的青色山坡在郑云龙脑海里绵延开来。他听着听着，胸腔里渐渐涌起热意。  
“最后一个问题……”郑云龙睁开眼，望进阿云嘎眼里，声音很轻，轻到他觉得自己似乎根本没有问出口。  
“你有爱的人么。”

阿云嘎沉默了。

郑云龙紧盯着他，在等他的答案，却只听见了阿云嘎的良久无言。  
郑云龙紧绷的下颌开始颤抖起来。他以手背掩住双眼，肩膀无声耸动。  
过了一会儿，他终于摊开了额上一直紧攥的左手，露出了掌心躺着的那枚钥匙。

“从现在开始……”郑云龙宣布，“你不再属于我了。”

*

“如果有自由的那天，想做的第一件事是什么。”  
他们上一次真正的交谈时，郑云龙曾这样问过阿云嘎。  
那天不比今夜，云层很厚，暗无星光。他也不知道这个根本不可能的问题从哪冒了出来，也许是出于某种惴惴的默契。

阿云嘎思索了片刻，答案是，“去看看海。”

他的家乡没有海。乘舰艇被俘来这座岛的过程里，一直有黑布蒙住眼睛，他听见海浪的声音，嗅到海风，咸腥而潮湿。斗兽场的牢笼没住多久，他就被郑云龙带回了这座别墅，从此无权外出。  
阳台和花园视野里，总有宫殿遮挡，有神庙屹立，有法院，奢华的浴场。能望见其他贵族的别墅，和贫民拥挤的高层公寓。  
唯独看不见海。  
广阔无垠，奔放的，近在咫尺的海。

阿云嘎卸掉镣铐，活动了下手腕。那里裸露的感觉已经很陌生，反复创伤再愈合，铁锈已经快和他的血肉黏连着生长在一起。  
郑云龙一手摸索着放下长袍，掩好自己的下半身，像是又钻回了他白色的茧，另一只手一直搭在眼睛上。过了一会儿，他气力虚弱地对阿云嘎下了最后一道命令。  
“看到海时，偶尔想起我。”

阿云嘎没有说话也没有动，郑云龙听见他胸腔响振着低闷的呼吸声，脑海里莫名产生一种画面，有野兽挣脱了牢笼，亮着一双猩红的眸子，蛰伏在黑暗里，对猎物虎视眈眈，伺机而动。  
温热的手掌像抚摸珍器一样轻柔，抚上他的小臂。

突然，咔哒一声。  
郑云龙猛然睁开眼，怔愣地抬起眼前的手腕，然后又看向阿云嘎，满脸写着难以置信。  
——阿云嘎把他锁住了，用他戴了数年刚刚解开的那把铐子。

“做什么？”郑云龙大惊失色。  
阿云嘎居高临下地对着他。  
郑云龙半挣起身子，极力朝反方向抽动胳膊，想从阿云嘎手中挣脱，但被他紧紧拽住了铁链的那一头，动弹不得。  
郑云龙急火攻心，愤怒与屈辱交杂，勃然大怒道，“你怎么敢？谁给了你权利把我像个奴隶一样铐起来？”  
被质问的人面无表情，冷冷地说：“拜你所赐。”  
阿云嘎卡住他的腰窝，牵着锁链把他拖回身下，色情地捏了把他的屁股。  
“你要干什么？！”郑云龙把手铐拽得哗啦直响，凉丝丝的恐惧感爬上他的脑根。  
阿云嘎沉眸看着他，臀瓣上的手掌缓缓转进他合拢的大腿深处。  
“还不够显而易见么。”  
阿云嘎要完整地占有他，享用他，强暴他讳莫如深的女性器官。要把他仅剩的尊严都抽剥出来，狠狠碾碎。  
郑云龙感觉胸口被又闷又重地砸了一锤，疼得他说不出话。他很多年来都没出现过这么生动的情绪起伏，怒极反笑，扬起腕上的锁铐：“所以大费周章地兴起叛乱……仅仅是为了这样吗？”  
阿云嘎不答话。  
郑云龙死死盯着他，笑声寒透了，痛彻心扉，“你战争的终点，就只是要作奴隶主的主人，是吗？”  
用新的奴隶制取代旧的奴隶制，在王权废墟上重建王权，革命家不断重蹈的覆辙。  
阿云嘎鼻腔里轻嗤了一声。  
他俯下身，手肘撑在郑云龙两边，撩起郑云龙柔软垂顺的黑发，盘在指尖卷着玩弄。身下的人胸腔剧烈起伏，冲撞他的胸膛，像海浪拍打着坚硬的岩石。  
“战争的终点从来不是政治。”他探入郑云龙的袍子，在郑云龙耳畔一字一顿地说。  
“战争的终点——”阿云嘎抬起头，稳稳接住郑云龙的迫视，然后忽地大手一挥，掀翻了塌边三角桌上累着的几只柳条编织的小筐，“——在这里。”

“尝试自己写作。”  
——郑云龙耳边回响起阿云嘎的建议, 咬字发音尚还生涩。  
午后时光悠长沉闷，郑云龙倚坐在天井中的喷泉边。阿云嘎站在他身旁，听他又一次念老师留下的戏剧文稿，突然这么说。  
郑云龙望着天井逼仄的四面高墙，只有狭窄的出口。他卷起莎草纸，摇了摇头。  
“已经没有人看戏剧了。”郑云龙说。  
“你见过那座圆形斗兽场的。能想象吗，很久以前，那里是一座露天剧院。”  
剧院的建筑是半圆形的，能让演员的声音清晰地传遍观众席的每一级石阶。  
后来人们的审美变了，经年累月的对外扩张、掳掠，使人越来越偏爱简单粗暴的娱乐，每一次演出，都像一场庆祝侵略战争胜利的狂欢，比起戏剧，观众们更容易被奴隶与野兽的搏斗表演所点燃。  
剧院随之被改建成了现在的圆形，成为斗兽场。因为观看表演的人不再需要看到“演员”的表情。  
郑云龙微微笑着，“建筑圆满了，我们的文明也趋于完整了，不是么。”  
高壁上传来翅膀扑打的声音，有鸽子飞走了。  
他问阿云嘎，你们有过戏剧么，在你的家乡。  
“没有。但我们有音乐。”阿云嘎说，“草原上的人们放牧时会吹奏短笛。”

榻边镶嵌象牙的桌腿撞在地上折碎，数卷写满了诗歌和戏文的莎草纸从框中倾倒而出，在亚麻床单上滚落着展开，如同一条条坦荡大道，飞驰着铺往文明之都。

郑云龙还是悄悄地写了戏，写满一卷又一卷的莎草纸，再如同跟自己对话一样演绎出来。或悲或喜的剧情模糊了现实的边界，阿云嘎是他唯一的观众。  
一卷莎草纸，总是裁分为二，一半供郑云龙撰写戏剧，另一半交给阿云嘎，他不去窥探阿云嘎的秘密，但心照不宣。  
阿云嘎就与他坐在同一盏灯下，草拟信稿，用郑云龙教会他的语言和文字，筹谋推翻奴隶统治者的战争，操控一场会夺取郑云龙性命的革命。

在郑云龙一瞬的怔愣中，阿云嘎扯着铁链猛力一拽，掀得他翻了个身，俯趴在了满榻的稿纸上。  
郑云龙拖起身子往外爬，却被阿云嘎从背后捉住了手，蛮横地戴上另一只拷子。  
他被死死抵在床上，背伏着，他那高贵的头颅完全抬不起来，腰臀隆起朝向阿云嘎，门户大开地迎接侵略者。  
这是个何其屈辱的姿势。

“也许从一开始你就不该让我进入你。”阿云嘎热腾腾的话语喷在他后脖最娇嫩的皮肤上，带起一股酸麻的痒意，从后脑顺着脊柱直窜到他腿心。  
贵族法律规定奴隶永远只能是被插入的一方。是郑云龙无视了法律，默许阿云嘎做了进攻者，在操弄他的满足感中一遍遍巩固反叛的野心，征服郑云龙的身体，征服贵族压倒性的权力，直至征服这座岛屿和整片大陆。  
灼热的大手摩挲着郑云龙的小肚子，阿云嘎痴迷于那里积蓄的薄薄一层软肉。  
“我不轨的渴望都是你为我孕育的。这场战争也是你的孩子。你是个好母亲。”  
郑云龙咬着牙板动脊背，身姿过于扭曲，阿云嘎沉重的臂力压塌他的肩膀，从他胸肋间挤出细声吃痛。他的挣扎在阿云嘎衔住了他的后颈之后变得奄奄一息，兽性的压制下任何的反抗都是徒劳。

阿云嘎的手滑进郑云龙跪折的膝窝中，从那里再次撩起他的长袍。  
郑云龙紧绞双腿，也无济于事，白色袍子还是被很快地褪到了他的臀部。  
阿云嘎缓慢地剥光他，宛如在小心翼翼地剥落塑形用的石膏，露出其中浑圆光洁的艺术品。  
袍角扫过大腿内侧，柔软的羊绒布料刮在他的阴睾上，与他白胖的阴户交换湿哒哒的贴面吻。郑云龙呼吸越来越急促，发出雀鸟垂死般的哀啼，以一个扭曲的体态，反手死死抠着袍角，但完全敌不过阿云嘎力道沉稳，拽着沾湿的布料继续往上提。  
郑云龙脑袋偏着被压进软枕，眼泪横越鼻梁崩落，在紧贴他脸庞的绸缎上砸出一个个深色的水洼。  
“不行，不可以的。”他死命地挣动胳膊，再往上一点点，他最后的阵地即将失守。  
阿云嘎力道未变，收紧手中的铁链，“你应该承认你的另一半天赋。”  
郑云龙的臀蛋已大半露了出来，这处早被阿云嘎揉捏了个遍，玩得很熟，但从没像此刻的暴露这样让郑云龙这么羞耻过。阿云嘎犬齿叼住他肥弹的臀肉，细细地磨。  
“没人知道你已经做了小妈妈，”阿云嘎嗓音低沉而嘶哑，鼻尖拱开他腿间湿哒哒的那角布料，朝着其中隐秘的部位轻轻嗅了嗅，“因为你……还是个处女。”  
话音未落，他一扬手，掀开了郑云龙最后的耻布。  
他在郑云龙的胸腔里听到短促的哭音。  
郑云龙从不敢示人的秘密，他的女花，就这样被阿云嘎一览无余。

光溜的谷丘，含住比普通女性小了太多的穴口。花唇肥厚但窄小，是含苞待放的稚嫩粉色，快要包不住里面蕴藏的水液，和她的主人一样哭得抽抽搭搭的，被羞耻感烧得滚烫。  
阿云嘎着迷于那里肉噗噗的软嫩，一个劲儿地嗅，鼻息扑打在花蕊上，臊得那两片肉瓣羞怯地发着颤儿，瑟缩一下，难以自禁，吐出更多蜜汁。  
“别。别进去。”郑云龙恳求道。  
阿云嘎爱怜地往他的花蕊上蹭了蹭，“我猜她可不像上面的那张嘴一样会咬人。”

嘴唇贴上哭饱了的水嫩花瓣，舌尖轻轻舔开肉缝，终于尝到了那腔软肉的好滋味，换得郑云龙一声舒爽的哭喘。郑云龙从未曾想，他全身最先被阿云嘎深吻的地方竟然是那里。  
阿云嘎把住他的臀肉，磨着他那两瓣花唇撕咬，舌头卷起淫蜜的汁水里里外外地抽送，舌尖偶尔去舔舐他逐渐硬挺起来的花豆。手下也没放过郑云龙前端的小雀，娴熟地撸动它，勾得它颤悠悠地滑精，留下满腹黏腻。  
郑云龙被舔得神志不清，跪得生疼，小肚子抽搐得又酸又麻，感觉自己正在被阿云嘎进食。光是舌头进来他就受不了了，一会儿该怎么容纳阿云嘎天赋异禀的鸡巴。  
想到这里，甬道又是一阵激缩，阿云嘎嘶地别开脸，吮走他蕊心的又一泡儿花蜜。  
恍惚间郑云龙感觉到阿云嘎抽走了舌头，换上条更硬挺的东西，在磨他湿得不成样子的逼，迅速变粗变硬。花道汁液横流，连着花苞一抖一抖地颤缩，好像也预感到了即将到来的奸淫。  
脑袋里有海水左摇右晃的撞击，郑云龙浑浑噩噩地咒骂阿云嘎，混蛋，疯子，叛徒，暴君。骗子，骗子，骗子。

“唯一对你说过的谎，”阿云嘎挺直了身子，捞起郑云龙的屁股，承认道，“是其实我一直想，自由了，第一件要做的，就是这么肏你。”

说罢，扶着自己硬得快要张裂的阴茎，抵在了郑云龙肉丘的裂缝上。  
窄小的肉缝和他的主人一样负隅顽抗，愈合般掩上了刚刚被舌头通开的孔隙，却又嘟着外唇，馋兮兮地包覆住探进来的圆硕龟头。  
才塞入了半个头部，便硬生生地卡住。阿云嘎额间开始渗汗，看得出来郑云龙也很疼，肩胛都绷紧了，指甲掐进掌心。他的阴壶实在生得过于娇小，肉腔太紧太窄，女花勉力含住蛋大的龟头，在那根尺寸根本不匹配的雄壮男物前显得好可怜。  
“不可能的，太大了，进不去的。”郑云龙艰难地摇着头，几乎快要折断脖颈，不停抽噎。  
阿云嘎手里把他臀肉捏得满满的，掰着他的逼口，诱哄他腿再张开些，沉下腰力去破他的肉缝。  
郑云龙已经不剩多少抵抗的力气，下体的酥痒一阵盖过一阵，被哄得松开了点胯上的劲儿，一不小心就遭阿云嘎整根肏了进来。  
“啊——”他丢出一声痛呼，腰臀跟着往前弹，奈何阿云嘎用铐链缠住他的腿根把他往回拖，牢牢钉穿在肉刃上。  
阿云嘎的肉棒塞他塞得那么满，但郑云龙几乎还是立即就感受到了鲜红的热流从他的缝隙里溢出，顺着他两股淌下，空气里泛起甜丝丝的血腥味。阿云嘎就是那个正在对他施以肉刑的刽子手。  
阿云嘎掐着郑云龙的腰，击碎了他所有虚张声势的放荡，把他又肏成了个初经人事的雏儿，在哭，在流血，手足无措地撅着屁股让他开苞。煅烧发红的赤铁，楔入光泽的珠母蚌，炙熟里面肥嫩的贝肉。藏在花唇下的阴蒂也充分勃起了，肿嘟嘟地挂着淫水，恰似一颗莹润的珍珠。  
在窒息的紧致夹击中，阿云嘎反拖住郑云龙的肩胛，顺着脊骨，从他颈背舔舐到耳蜗，痴迷地喟叹道，“赫马佛洛狄忒斯*，我的赫马佛洛狄忒斯……”  
他忘情地呼唤神话里双性神祇的名字，沉浸于渎神般的快感里。  
郑云龙疼得哭也忘了，只包着泪张嘴细细地喘。他牙都快咬碎，泣不成声地挤出一句尖细的辱骂，“……滚出去，异教徒……”  
异教徒没有停止夺取他的童贞，残忍地挺动鸡巴插得更深了些，在他耳畔温柔地说，“你的神就是我的神。”

郑云龙缓过最初的痛，只觉得自己被完全干开了。阿云嘎毫不心疼他，反倒顶撞得越发凶猛。他哭得越厉害，逼里就越紧。饱胀的肉柱子把郑云龙撑得满满的，不管不顾地往里舂捣，劲凸的茎脉蹭剐过他穴腔里每一寸软肉，连着阿云嘎的脉搏心跳也夯打在他的穴肉上。  
阿云嘎硬实的腿肌像盾甲一样，拍击得他大腿后一片惨烈的红，龟头退至穴口，带出丝丝血迹，又凶狠地钉进去。

郑云龙被一浪又一浪的舒爽裹挟，手软脚软，迷蒙地爬在塌边。  
这是在斗兽场里面吧？他模糊地想。  
莎草纸表面粗糙，像斗兽场的沙地，磨破了他膝盖上的皮肤，他能嗅到溅落在他背上独属于角斗士汗水的气味，那是贵族们争相追捧的上等媚药。  
他跪爬着，所有的知觉只剩下腹穴中突突直入的异物感，和耳畔晕眩的蜂鸣，仿佛正置身于斗兽场中央，为观众呈上一场性爱的盛宴，在众目睽睽之下与野兽交媾，野兽完完全全地笼罩在他身上，将他的背脊和臀肉都严丝合缝地压制住，怒张的鸡巴顶进来，把他开肠破肚地肏得好乖好乖。  
羞耻感翻腾着和烧得越来越旺的快感纠缠在一起，渐渐冲散了下体撕裂的疼，郑云龙开始小幅度地摆动腰肢。  
阿云嘎手里绞绕的铁链，俨然用作了驯服他的缰绳，正如郑云龙曾对他做的那般。铁索紧栓他，狠抽他的臀浪，把他白软肥嫩的屁股鞭打出道道红痕。

托加布料发出撕裂的脆响，郑云龙在意乱情迷中被阿云嘎翻到正面。阿云嘎拿他两手间的铐链勒住郑云龙的膝窝，翻折起他修长的腿，又往他已合不拢的小逼里操。郑云龙哼叫着流泪，拧动身子想逃，下头小穴却又不知餍足地缠着阿云嘎的铁棒，吮得有滋有味。  
长袍在阿云嘎的掌下化作丝丝缕缕的布条，郑云龙浑身几近赤裸，只剩下几圈紧绕的束胸带，扎扎实实裹住他的乳肉。相比于普通男子，他胸前的肉团实在过于饱满了。郑云龙在跟阿云嘎有了第一次的性后开始缠乳，遮掩他开了荤后被滋养得越发挺翘的乳房，尤其因为那处总爱在他们做过爱后时不时渗露些乳汁。  
阿云嘎大手揉了揉那里鼓鼓囊囊的软肉，即使被裹胸带缠得紧紧的，依然可以揉拢饱满的弧度。奶苞早禁不住他持续的肏弄和撩拨，动了情，泄了乳，布料上泌出两团洇湿的印记，不用扯开都能嗅到甜腻的乳香。  
阿云嘎埋首其间嗅了一会儿，叼起布料，向外撕咬。布帛在郑云龙的哭叫声中被一圈圈扯碎，一对鸽乳像卸下了重重枷锁，迫不及待弹了出来。  
他终于在阿云嘎面前一丝不挂。  
他的身体再没有束缚，羞耻感让他下意识地盘收双腿，逼肉管子里也跟着夹缩。阿云嘎暴发一气粗喘，抬手捧起他的乳肉吮咬亵玩。  
阿云嘎从不是个温柔的情人，一忍再忍，终于被郑云龙缠绵又柔韧的处子穴完全激脱出了暴戾的本性，横冲直撞，要把他劈开一样往深处挤榨。  
后穴水滋滋地蠕动，阿云嘎见状一哂，大发慈悲地抠开那张空虚嗫嚅的小嘴，指奸得郑云龙双眼翻白。  
“还是习惯这里被你的奴隶填满，对不对。”说着，阿云嘎拔出肉棒，一甩铁链狠抽他的屁股，女花连着后穴汁水飞溅，“吃不够。”  
郑云龙面色潮红，蚌肉都惨兮兮地翻出来，被捣得直冒白浆，跟本听不清阿云嘎在侮辱他些什么。  
在他反应过来以前，就被阿云嘎挤开了后穴，肠道里喂进一截铁链。冰凉锈蚀的触感，异物插入身体的刺激，令郑云龙脚趾都不自主蜷缩起来，又疼又痒，不住扭动身体。  
阿云嘎重新破开他的逼口，肏进去。  
郑云龙的身体是一座丰饶的果园，此刻被他完全点燃，熊熊燃烧。  
腰肢几乎要折断，乱蹬的脚握在阿云嘎手里，前后都被阿云嘎吃死，只能哆哆嗦嗦地，肉壶一耸一耸主动往阿云嘎的屌上送，纵容阿云嘎在他体内开疆辟土。郑云龙又开始哭，可眼泪远远不够扑灭阿云嘎在他体内纵的火。

阿云嘎搂起郑云龙，和他嵌套密合在一起。  
情潮如浪，冲刷每一根神经，席卷他们的灵与肉，浪花的泡沫随着肏弄源源不断地从郑云龙的穴口翻涌出来。

他的海就住在郑云龙身体里。

被阿云嘎顶到内里那道娇嫩的口子时，郑云龙身子猛抖，哆嗦着腿肚子想要逃。狩猎者哪肯给猎物逃生的机会，压着他的腰就往更里面干。郑云龙穴腔太浅，根本经不住这样的攻势，转眼就给肉枪捅开了那条口子，肏进了更深的宫室。  
他脖子一仰，眼泪立刻就出来了，舒爽得无以复加。那么深的地方，最后一方处子地，就这样放阿云嘎进来了。勾起脖子去看小腹，那里被顶出凶胀的凸起。太深了，郑云龙透不过气，阿云嘎快把他肏穿了。  
阿云嘎也喘得厉害，小逼初次大开蓬门，没想到就能这么馋，宫室里的软肉包上来时差点害得他丢盔弃甲。他报复性地叼起郑云龙的乳头狠嘬。郑云龙早被肏迷了，满脸是泪，乳晕被咬出了血，唾液和奶汁渗入伤口，密密匝匝作痛，自己想胡乱去揉，却不自觉挺着奶苞，捞起两团乳肉全喂给阿云嘎，活脱脱成了壁画里那个袒胸露奶给羊羔哺乳的女人。女花被肏得充了血，胖成两瓣肉枣，花豆被阿云嘎捏扯在手指尖，深处那道口子酸得不行。阴茎跟着抖得不知高潮了几次，精液甩得满腰腹都是。小屁眼又红又肿，里头含着浸过阿云嘎热汗和血肉的锁链，欲拒还迎，就着方才阿云嘎射入的精液，一吞一吐地，将铁链再吃进去一截。铁链仿佛真的长在了他屁股里，随着他的腰身，猫尾巴一样跟着摇摆。

阿云嘎高高架起他的腿，身下加速猛舂。  
郑云龙神识都被撞散了，连同他胸中那些文绉绉的辱骂一齐灰飞烟灭，只剩下撩人的喘息和呻吟。

射入他的同时，阿云嘎猛得从他后穴抽拔出了铁链。

郑云龙小肚子都爽抽了，放声哭叫，宫室里初次灌满陌生的精水。他以为内壁早被阿云嘎肏熟了，第一次被射入那里，还是烫得一哆嗦。  
怎么会这么多，郑云龙捧着自己的小腹绝望地想，他会不会大着孕肚被绑上刑场。

阿云嘎没在他穴肉中滞留太久便抽身而出。郑云龙躺着，腿都合不拢，下体充盈的感觉褪去，留下穴口泥泞不堪，一开一合，失禁一样，傻痴痴地吐汁。  
浓浊的精液和着血从花蕊里缓缓流出，淹溺后穴翕张的菊褶，淌过鞭挞他的金属链条，滴滴答答地泻到臀肉下皱巴巴的莎草纸上，晕开上面潦草的诗歌戏文，留下一片迷乱的红白。  
“之后上了断头台，也会这么痛么。”郑云龙问。  
阿云嘎掐着他的膝窝，让他双腿大开，淡漠地欣赏他腿间艳情的一幕。

“解放总是要流血的。”阿云嘎说。

郑云龙眼角湿漉漉地泛红，通往新世界的路已经铺就大半，总有人要做理想的殉道者。 

余下的夜里郑云龙数不清他们又做了几次。阿云嘎好像要把积攒数年的愤恨都发泄在他身体里，直到天色渐亮，东方露出鱼肚色。惨白的黎明，如同一块巨大而冰冷的殓尸布，终于弥天亘地地盖下来。

床榻间的热度随着阿云嘎的离开散去大半，郑云龙掀起沉肿的眼皮，精疲力竭，望向房间尽头。  
窗帘被阿云嘎拉开了，微凉的风拂走空气里的腥膻味，房间里每一处都留下了他们交合的痕迹。郑云龙看了眼一尊倒在地上的雄健男体雕塑，心有余悸，阿云嘎把他压在上面肏时，他吹得一塌糊涂，感觉自己同时在供两个男人取乐。  
腰肢酸软得像木头泡过了水，他只能侧伏在榻上，通体赤裸，长腿交叠在一起，上面搭了一条异国进贡来的暗红色丝绸，虚掩一片狼藉的躯体。膝关节因为跪了太久，泛起淡淡的淤青，腿腹上淫白的液体已经凝固，满是斑驳惨乱，瓷白如大理石的臀面到处是阿云嘎吮出的红点、啮痕，还有铁索留下的血印子。  
好像在他和阿云嘎之间，他才是那个被烙上了印记的人。

阿云嘎回来时带了些东西，郑云龙视线模糊，看不太清，过了片刻只感应到有温热的水被喂进嘴里，里面掺了蜂蜜和草药的味道。阿云嘎扶他靠着软枕，又喂他吃了些沾橄榄油的面包。  
郑云龙只是咀嚼，食之无味。这样对待一个垂死之徒，未免有些浪费了。  
一套崭新的白色托加长袍放在床尾。他感激地瞥了眼阿云嘎。等到被奴隶军羁押时，他起码能维持作为幸存贵族的体面。阿云嘎点起了火炉，破晓前是最冷的时候，他们还要做最后一次。

阿云嘎再次欺身而上，郑云龙抬手，揭掉了腿间的红绸，献祭一般，自如地展开身体，迎入阿云嘎。  
他已然被奸弄得脱了力，男茎干性高潮过两次，射不出任何东西了，而女阴像是被阿云嘎一夜间催熟，开拓成了一汪永不枯竭的温泉眼，只要有渴水的旅人伏身啜饮，涉水而入，就汩汩吐露泉水，毫无保留地招待对方。  
阿云嘎重重楔回郑云龙体内，穴肉肿得厉害，要命得紧。气温很快升上来，两人都是一身热汗，皮肤粘着对方的皮肤。郑云龙舒爽太过，搂着阿云嘎的脖子，不住地往他颈窝里拱。  
世界摇摇欲坠，他们把爱做得像一场暴虐的杀戮，不死在对方身上就永不休止。  
阿云嘎拨开他零乱潮湿的黑发，在郑云龙破碎的听觉里，沉声对他说，“我寄出的第一封信里，‘理想’这个词，是用你的母语，摹着诗稿里你的笔迹写上去的。”  
郑云龙自嘲地苦笑道，“为什么要告诉我。”  
阿云嘎沉默了一下，说，“因为你必须知道人们来时的路。”  
郑云龙奄奄地看着他，眼神黯淡，像坠毁的星星。

在一下下的顶弄中，他听阿云嘎揭开了密谋革命的全部细节。从戴上枷锁成为奴隶的一刻，直至倾覆王权，掐断压迫者们逃生与复辟的希望。  
房间里一时只剩下肉浪拍打的声音。

“让我听完你是如何葬送我性命的全过程，是为了羞辱我么。阿云嘎……”郑云龙温柔地喘息道，“你会不会有点太残忍了。”  
残忍的人不为所动，“是你说，戏剧永远热爱好的故事。”  
郑云龙闷闷嗤笑，“如果有下一世吧。我会请你来看我的演出。”  
阿云嘎没给他不切实际的任何承诺，只用身下凶狠的肏弄诚实地回答他。

鸟鸣打破了花园里如同被烈焰焚过的死寂。郑云龙屏息，已经隐隐能听见战士的呼号声，和铿锵有力的军鼓鼓点，咚咚，咚咚，敲得他心跳越来越紧。  
阿云嘎没有要停下的意思，还在狠命地戳刺他。死亡逼近的紧迫感带来更强烈的刺激，郑云龙又喘又叫，他的身体就是一套上好的乐器，心如擂鼓，喉颈化为管弦，每根骨骼都在嗡鸣，每一处穴腔都在共振，阿云嘎捞起他的手按在床头，抚弄他颤抖起伏的腰肋，仿佛在弹奏一张名贵的里拉琴。他捧住郑云龙的肩膀，吮咬啃噬他细长的锁骨，迷恋不已。  
“你无法想象，”阿云嘎双目赤红，嘴边沾了血迹，“我有多想把这副锁骨拆下来，削成短笛。”  
郑云龙闻言，忍着痛笑了出来，阿云嘎在承诺为他收敛尸骸。  
他爱的人是天生的牧羊人、统治者，郑云龙从一开始就知道。  
他十指掐入阿云嘎肩背上的筋肉，要把自己溶进去一样，颤抖的呻吟里染上哭腔。  
“我不害怕……”郑云龙像是说给阿云嘎，又像是说给自己听。  
“我不害怕。”

他闭上眼，蛊动自己沉入黑暗，享受高潮来临前甜蜜与痛苦交织的混沌。  
铁锁扯着手腕哐啷作响，郑云龙已经不在乎了，无论阿云嘎把他绑束成什么样子，他都不会再反抗。  
然而阿云嘎没有如愿让他痛快地潮吹。在郑云龙快到顶的兴致上，阿云嘎突然抽走了身体。

突如其来的空虚让郑云龙睁开了眼，火炉那边窸窸窣窣的，他循声望过去，费力地聚焦起目光。  
阿云嘎站在火堆边，正在拨弄一根煅得发红的烙铁。

郑云龙神志逐渐回笼，动了动胳膊，随即意识到阿云嘎刚刚把他铐在了床头。  
“你……你要做什么……”  
阿云嘎刚伏在他耳边最后讲述的细节，“——没有人比你了解我更多，”阿云嘎说，“即使是即将到来的起义军，也只知道他们的领袖有着东方面孔，是唯一一个在身上某处有云纹烙印的人。”  
一个令他歇斯底里的揣测戳进郑云龙脑海，尖刀般破壁而入，在他紧绷的神经上划出尖锐无比的嘶鸣。  
印记是唯一的，有这样印记的人，也只有一个能存活。

震动的瞳孔中倒映出阿云嘎端起火盆靠近的身影，眼泪一下就涌了出来，郑云龙疯狂扯动被铐死的手腕，声音颤得厉害，咆哮道，“你要做什么阿云嘎？！”  
阿云嘎一如既往，显出不可窥探的沉静。  
他回到床边放下火盆，掀起郑云龙修长的腿，架回自己胯部，龟头探了探湿糊的花缝。天真的小肉逼根本不知道他的主人正在遭受何等恐惧的折磨，被肉棒一逗一逗的，又痴痴张开了嘴，把阿云嘎整根吞了进去。  
阿云嘎捞着郑云龙的臀肉，很快复苏了那里暂歇的渴求。  
郑云龙拼了命地挣动手脚，抵不过下体被阿云嘎干得越来越麻，他每一个敏感之处，阿云嘎都太了解该如何侍弄了。他像个快溺弊的人，每逢他想探出水面换口气，就会立马又被拖回海洋深处，堕入快感的深渊。  
“嘎子，不行，你不能代替我出去。”  
郑云龙把最后一丝力气也哭了出来，咬在阿云嘎肩膀上，像是偏执地相信这样就能挽留他，却只撕下一块皮肉。  
阿云嘎伤口血液迸溅，眉都没皱一下，随即俯身到郑云龙耳畔，提前告知这个快把自己哭碎开的人，“这次可能会有点疼。”  
郑云龙还在说些什么，话语被眼泪浸得囫囵，一句接一句地往外砸，绑在床头的双手像被折断的白鸽羽翼，可女花还在津津有味地吞吮，连带着整套身子都不受控地战栗，被阿云嘎强硬地推上情欲的顶峰。

阿云嘎也接近了极限，掰着他的脖子凑近，“活下去。我和你就是一个人。”

高潮的瞬间，他终于小心翼翼地吻上郑云龙的嘴唇。  
在这之前从未有过，也从不被允许。  
郑云龙泪如泉涌，阿云嘎深入他的身体太多次，却只和他唇额相抵，留给他一个浅尝辄止的吻。他开垦到了郑云龙的最深处，深到郑云龙确信，如果真的有灵魂存在，那么阿云嘎肯定已经穿透他的身体，无限接近了它。  
伴随着下腹疯狂的痉挛，阿云嘎在那里灌溉，播种。郑云龙看见濒死的白光，随之献上最后一次高潮。  
与此同时，那根烧红的烙铁稳稳印在了郑云龙心口。

半掌大的肌肤瞬间炙裂焦熟，阿云嘎紧捏郑云龙的后颈，与他接吻，强迫他把疼痛咽入喉中。郑云龙还在不可救药地高潮，女穴发了疯似的吸咬里面那根肉柱，像在狂潮中死死抱住了救命的稻草。  
阿云嘎低吼一声，尽数射进去，郑云龙几近窒息，极致的快感与爆裂的疼痛殊死相搏，几乎要将他撕碎。  
烙铁之下疮面皮开肉绽，滋滋冒着热气，如同骤烈爆发中的火山口，精液炽热滚烫，岩浆一般毁天灭地地喷注而出，熔化他，淹没他。时间变得绵长虚缓，爱和恨都好像奔涌了一个世纪，久到他身上的熔岩都会干涸，是阿云嘎将他封存在这里，成为下一座庞贝。

两对湿软的嘴唇难舍难分，阿云嘎轻轻舔舐去郑云龙唇间的泪，终于品尝到了海水的味道。郑云龙陷在不应期的空白中，伤口痛到左半肩膀都失去了知觉，粘着阿云嘎的唇瓣轻啮，还在喃喃地哀求他，不要走。

阿云嘎松开和他交握的手。郑云龙的手腕在铁索上挣得血肉模糊，他的手生得极大，指节天生带了点弧度，手心被阿云嘎捏在手里。阿云嘎逆着他指根潮乎乎的纹路往上捋，取下了那枚贵族用作身份印鉴的戒指章，转过一小圈，套到了自己的无名指上。  
郑云龙一双泪眼如云中月色般昏朦，虚晃晃地看着他，瘦削的面颊被泪水冲刷得血色全无，被阿云嘎拖着的手无力地往下滑，  
“会死的，嘎子，他们会把你认作是我。”  
阿云嘎全然听不见这些话，又牵起郑云龙的手，和他手掌相贴，细细端详戒指上篆刻的那朵云。  
“是谁发明了用如此无聊的仪式来交换余生，”阿云嘎笑着讽刺道，“一定又是某个无忧无虑的贵族。”  
人们身享和平，于闲情逸致中创造的浪漫，在连绵的战火中被继承，越发熠熠生辉。  
郑云龙埋首在阿云嘎颈窝中的港口，扑簌地哭，在那避风的港湾里下起暴雨。他的喉管里除了沙哑的哭音，再发不出来别的音节了。心口里里外外都痛得他无法呼吸。  
“嘘——”阿云嘎安抚羊羔一样安抚他，拭去他满脸的泪水，摆弄郑云龙完全脱了力的手脚，给他换上了前半夜褪下的奴隶装扮。肌肤和衣物上过重的熏香味会暴露贵族的身份，阿云嘎用自己的气息将他保护起来。  
“别去……求你了……”郑云龙撑着昏迷前仅剩的意识说。  
“为什么不呢，”阿云嘎说，“我已经得到各种形式的自由。”

阿云嘎留在郑云龙视野里的最后一幕，是一个昂首阔步离去的身影。  
天幕渐启，犹如冥府的大门缓缓打开，朝阳刺破云雾，把他前方的路照得无比耀眼。他拾起郑云龙那枚金色的面具，轻轻扣在了脸上，自他们认识以来，第一次露出了一个轻松明快的笑容。  
“愿我们在彼此都属于自己的地方再次相见。”

***

战争的胜利已经过去了很久，最终不过为史诗里添了又一篇章。  
人们好像经历了漫长的动荡，而后是漫长的庆祝。而荡涤所有这些苦难与欢欣，大海只用了它眨眼的时间。

岛上的建筑在战争过去数月后逐一重建，有了新的图书馆，新的法院，新的神庙。  
斗兽场的一半在炮火中彻底坍塌，变成了废墟。人们将剩下的一半建筑修复，在废墟之侧重新建起了露天剧场。

第一年，剧场里门可罗雀，偌大的场地之中，观众多不过几人分饰数角的演员。  
第二年，岛上的娱乐精神好像终于从战争留下的阴霾里苏醒，终于有人发现一部杰出的戏剧已经在这里诞生。  
第三年，人们口耳相传，开始有观众从邻近的岛屿赶来。  
……  
又过了不知多久的时间，露天的半圆形场地里终于和今日一样，三面满座。  
港口在这一天终于再度完全开放，人们得以从四面八方慕名而来，只为一睹那个传闻中的剧作家演员的风采。  
“他是战争的英雄，也是在那场革命中被解放的人。”观众们在席间议论。“他的胸前有荣誉的印记。”

……

“云，今天收到了礼物又堆出了一座奥林匹斯山。”

被叫作云的青年男人笑了笑。  
盛大的演出落下帷幕，观众们散场后，为才华横溢的剧作者和演员们留下的不止是掌声。  
“你也该垂怜一下你的求爱者们。”另一个演员道。  
郑云龙淡淡瞥了眼递到面前的数卷情信，垂下眸子，继续阅读手里的文稿。有个九岁的孩子看过他的戏，写来一首献给密涅瓦的赞美诗送给他，遣词稚嫩可爱。  
“为了获得你的青睐，这些人真是锲而不舍。”  
“送花，送葡萄酒，金币，珠宝，什么都有。”  
“喔，今天有人别出心裁了，送了演出道具。”  
“纯金打造，看上去价格不菲。”

“……但这表情好奇怪，像笑又像在哭，是给哪个角色戴的？”

郑云龙闻言，猛得抬起头看过去，愣在了原地。  
成堆的花束之间，躺着一枚金灿灿的面具。

“他说如约来看你的演出了。你们认识吗——”

面具物归原主，郑云龙转身夺门而出。

芙洛拉眷顾，剧院墙柱上紫红色的九重葛开得正是灿烂。  
夜空中无风无月，只有半圆形观众席上还有点点灯火，围绕中央表演用的空地，涌进他的视线，像旋转不止的星河。  
奔忙的脚步声渐渐放缓，回荡在宏大的剧场之内。

那人站在石阶环抱之中，他第一次看见郑云龙的位置，带着青草和远洋的气息，回过头来。

-Happy Birthday-  
祝他们你们我们都能剧场见

——————  
注：  
*普里阿波斯：希腊神话中的性欲之神。  
*潘神：希腊神话中的牧神。潘神与羊的那尊雕塑在跳转页面里。  
*赫马佛洛狄忒斯：希腊神话里的双性神。

谢谢我的联动画手樱花花🌸  
想要lof的三联，鞠躬  
赞 踩


End file.
